


until you found me

by dovsoul



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, F/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:04:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovsoul/pseuds/dovsoul
Summary: i'm trash





	1. on your knees

She was slowly kissing her neck. It smelled like strawberries and sweat. She started to suck her perfect pale skin which resulted with a moan from Melitta. Regina could feel herself already getting wet even tho she wasn't even undressed yet.

But Robin was determined to change that. She felt his strong hands on her hips, and he slowly strated to pull down her dress revealing her shoulders and breasts.

He thought about teasing her for a bit, but his and Mal's eyes met and he knew exactly what he wanted. He moved Regina's hair behind her ear and whispered to her, in low and seductive voice:

" I want Melitta on her knees for you. I want to watch as she eats you out, and then I want to watch as you fuck her. "

Even tho Mal was unable to hear what he said to her, Regina's expression was telling her enough. Her cheeks got red and she gasped.

Regina was awere that she could ask of Robin to say that to Mal, but they were still a bit of awkward with each other, and she didn't want to ruin this perfect mood. So she looked at Mal, and took her strong chin in her hand. 

" On your knees. "

She saw Mal's pupils growing larger and she started to kiss her deeply. Regina couldn't resist returning the kiss for a while, because she would kiss these two people until the rest of her life if she could. But, she was getting hornier and hornier with every passing second, especially with robin's hands on her ass now, so she grabbed Mal by hair and pulled her away from the kiss

" I think I told you to get on your knees. "

Mal gave her that cute little smirk of hers and did as she was told. Robin swallowed something. Melitta on her knees always did that to him. She was so elegant, cocky and a bit of self-centered, but like this on her knees she was all theirs. 

He and Mal haven't touched each other properly, all this was more about Regina, or at least at first it was. They started with this few months ago, and back then, Robin only wanted to satisfy Regina and fulfill her fantasy. But he wasn't blind and soon enough her started to realise just how gorgeous Mal was. 

Before they even knew it, three of them were sleeping together once a week. He was always very patient person, and he was more than satisfied with this little habit of theirs, but he wanted to feel Mal as well. 

Regina told him at one point that Melitta had had traumatic experience with man, and since then he never brought up touching Mal again neither has he asked more about the matter. He was sure that when time is right they'll tell him. And even if Mal is never going to be ready to be touched by him, he won't complain, he wanted to be one hundred procent sure everyone is comfortable in their little arrangement. 

Robin lifted up Regina's skirt for Mal, and she started kissing her inner thigh. She could smell Regina's arousal and that made her shiver. She kept on giving Regina's thighs small kisses for a while. She even wasn't doing this to tease, she simply enjoyed Regina's smell and skin under her mouth but Regina was getting impatient. 

Robin started to kiss her neck, and he was playing with her bare chest. He loved her boobs. He was always into bigger breast, or at least he thought he was until he saw Regina's. They fitted his hands perfectly. She squeezed them and started rolling her nipples with his thumb. She was able to feel his growing erection on her ass and she really need Mal to start licking her or she would lose it. 

" Mal..." she said in pleading voice.

Mal took pity on her and took off her wet panties. She started licking her slowly, without touching her clit. Regina moaned and she could already feel her knees getting weaker.  
Robin left his spot behind her back and sat on the chair in front of them. He seemed so hot like that, shirtless, looking at Mal's back and meeting her gaze every now and then.  
Mal stopped for a moment, and Regina gave her a questioning look. At first she was irritated because she wasn't done yet, but then she got worried that Melitta feels uncomfortable with Robin watching them like that, but Mal simply said:

" Too much hair, can you please keep it off my face. "

That wasn't hot, fine, it was maybe a bit of hot, fact that Mal's hair was so long and wild, but that request made Robin uncomfortably tight in his pants. 

Regina smiled and took Mal's collar in her hand so she could pull her up and give her a kiss. They kissed for a moment, enjoyed sharing Regina's taste on their mouths. And when Mal was on her knees again, and Regina was about to take her hair in her hand, she moved away from her and started going towards Robin on all fours. 

Robin felt his heart pounding. Regina wasn't even bothered with fact that she hasn't come yet at that point. They were expecting what's going to happen next. And the view was amazing. Melitta's ass was pure masterpiece from this angle and Robin couldn't take off his eyes from her boobs. When she was in front of him, she got on her knees and had put her elbows on his knees. She lifted herself a bit and started kissing him. 

They have kissed before, but not like this, not with this kind of passion. She wanted him to taste Regina from her mouth. Regina was seriously considering if she should start touching herself and if she's normal for getting this turned on from watching her friend (or whatever they were?) and her boyfriend kissing. 

Robin put his hand in Mal's locks and deepened the kiss. He waited for a moment, to see if there's going to be any negative reaction, but Mal was quite responsive and she moaned into a kiss. Regina got on her knees and grabbed Mal by hips so she could lift up her body a bit and then she lifted her skirt and started circling her clit. Mal moaned again, and Robin couldn't help biting her plump lip.

Regina couldn't help herself as well. She stood up and grabbed Mal by her hair and pulled her up. Mal gasped, it hurt a bit, but it also sent a shiver straight to her core. 

" I want you on bed, on all fours, right now. " she threw Mal on the bed, and when she positioned herself, without a warning she thrusted two fingers inside of her. She was so wet that it almost didn't hurt at all. Mal moaned loudly and her legs started to shake. Regina grabbed her hip with her free hand and continued moving her fingers fastly inside of her. 

Robin was kissing Regina's back, but she took his erection into her hand:

" Inside of me, please. " 

He needn't to be told twice. He slowly entered her feeling her heat and wetness. Regina stopped her thrusts on Mal for a moment, because this sensation was too much, and Mal was gasping beneath her.  
When Robin finally entered her completely she grabbed Mal's hip so tightly that she was sure that she'll have bruise later. 

But at that moment all she could think of is how divine Mal felt, and hot gorgeous she seemed like this and how amazing were Robin thrusts. Mal looked at her over her shoulder and her hair was in mess, so was her makeup and yet this sight of her was so erotic that Regina almost came just from it. 

It didn't take long for her to actually come. She was already worked up by Melitta's oral. Robin came shortly after her.

" It.." Mal gasped. Her blouse was wet from the sweat on her back and her legs couldn't stop shaking

" It's... fine... " she finished the sentence. She only made Mal come once and she knew there was no point in forcing it. She pulled out her fingers, and kissed her shoulder.

They collapsed on the bed and for a while they were just breathing deeply. But after a few moments Melitta got up and went to a bathroom. Regina and Robin exchanged a look, but didn't say anything. After her quick shower, she got dressed ( borrowed Regina's t-shirt) and left. She would never stay long and they rarely insisted. It's not that they would mind just they never talked about it. And it's not like they were only fucking, they would see her almost daily at the university.

Regina wanted to ask her to stay over a few times, but she wasn't sure what would Robin think of it. After all, Mal was her ex-girlfriend and even tho she wasn't in love with Mal anymore she didn't want Robin to doubt her love for him at all. At least she got to spend her time with Melitta like this, and she was grateful to Robin for agreeing with this. She really had the best boyfriend.


	2. fuck the pain away

Robin was at his driving lesson and Regina was making some cookies for him to have when he comes home. She felt as if they were married at moments like this.

She was about to put cookies in the oven when she heard door bell.

She wasn't expecting anyone so she carefully asked :

" Who is it?"

" Am... Melitta." her voice sounded cracked and Regina opened immediately.

Her lip was bleeding and she had big bruise over her left cheek. Her clothes was filthy, it seemed as if she fell into dirt.

Before Regina had chance to ask her anything, Mal interrupted her:

" Can you fuck me? " 

She just stared at her. Her first urge was to ask Melitta thousand of questions, and make sure she's not seriously harmed. And yet, she knew Mal for quite a while now, and there was not point in asking her anything about something she didn't want to talk about.

And what would Robin think of it? Would he mind them being together without him? They never talked about it. But she couldn't just leave Mal like this. 

She took her hand and guided her into the house. 

They went into bathroom, Mal smirked and put her hands on Regina's waist, but Regina moved them away. She turned on the water and gave Mal a look:

" Sit down. You look like shit." 

" I'm fine. " she could sanse irritation in Melitta's voice, but she couldn't care less. 

" listen, you don't want to talk about it? fine. that's up to you. but you can't forbid me to care. you can't expect me to fuck you in that condition. "

Mal frowned and there were some tears in her eyes. She just wanted to relax, to forget everything for a moment and Regina had to ruin it with her " care ". 

" No, Regina, you don't care, you just want to be in control, like you always do. You have no reason to worry about me. We're not girlfriends anymore and even then you weren't able to help me. So please miss me with that shit." 

Regina felt literal pain in her chests. Especially because of the last part. 

" I... I'm sorry, Mal, i wanted to help you... I wish I could have helped you... but, you would never let me and... "

" Stop it, Regina, it doesn't matter now. I'm going home." 

" Wait... please..." she took her hand again " just... please, take a bath with me. "

Every nerve in Melitta's body was telling her to leave, but Regina started to take off her clothes and she seemed so quilty that Mal felt bad for snapping at her like that. 

Regina started taking Melitta's clothes off, Mal just stood there and looked at the floor. Regina was slowly tracing her fingers along her long legs, while she was taking off her skirt. Mal was so beautiful, and Regina kinda missed having her like this. She kissed her left cheek gently. Mal took a deep breath and took off her shoes.  
Regina looked at her whole body, she got so skinny, she could see her hip bones and she placed her hands on them. Was she eating properly? Probably not. 

She was a mess and there was nothing she could do about it... she wasn't hers to worry anymore. So she did the only thing she could, she gently kissed her and guided her to the bath. 

When they sat down, Regina placed herself behind Melitta. Mal took another deep breath. Water was perfectly warm and she could feel Regina's breasts on her back. For a while they were just sitting like that. Regina hugged her from behind and she was kissing her hair and her shoulders. She wanted to comfort her, to make her feel safe in her arms. That's what she always have wanted. She really hoped Robin won't get angry with her because of this. She will explain it to him, how she couldn't deny Mal this, not when she felt so fragile in her arms. 

 

Mal took Regina's hand and guided it lower. Regina kissed her neck and started circling her clit. Mal moaned immediately. 

" Regina, inside please." she turned her head to look at her. Her lips were parted and she was already breathing heavily. 

Regina gasped and took her by the waist and completely tuned her around so they were facing each other. 

She entered her with a single finger and Mal twitched and made some of the water to splash all over the floor. She moaned ane immediately started moving her hips fastly. Regina got a clue and put another finger in her. Mal placed her hands on Regina's shoulders and started moving even faster. Her boobs were bouncing and water was splashing all over them and the floor.  
Regina was out of breath. How is it even possible for someone to look like this? To move like this? To feel like this? She pulled her fingers out off Mal and then put them back deeply. Mal literally screamed her name. 

Regina took one of her breast into her mouth and Mal lost rhythm of her movements, but Regina placed her hand on Mal’s hips and helped her move. Melitta digged her nails into her shoulders and placed her forehead on Regina's. She slowed down and moved Regina's fingers out of her.

" Too...much." she said silently.

Regina smiled and put her hands around her waist. They were sitting like that for a while, breathing each other's air.

Later on, Regina gave Mal some clean clothes and she helped her clean the bathroom. It was a bit of tense, they barely exchanged any words.

" I should be going." Mal said finally.

" Mh... Are you going to be okay?" Regina asked.

" I always am. " with that she left.


	3. what it takes to understand you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for grammar mistakes

Melitta was shaking from cold. She just wanted to go somewhere. Not somewhere, she wanted to see her little sister, even her mother, but that was impossible right now. Of course, she could call them, but there was nothing she could tell them. Hug was what she needed and she was all alone in this fucking town. She considered calling Rose, but even now she wasn't that desperate.

She was so angry at Regina, if she gave it some thinking, she would realize there's nothing to be angry about, but she needed to be angry at something in particular and not just herself and this town.

She checked her pockets. In left one she found 3 dollars. That was all she'll have in the next three days. Since it's so pathetic she should spend it right away. It was late and she didn't want to go to the empty apartment so she went to some cheap cafe and bought herself some crappy coffee. Her palms were red from cold and her nose was freezing, and even tho she couldn't see herself she knew that she looked like shit. When waitress brought her coffee she realized that girl was staring at her face. 

" Is there a problem?" Mal aksed right away. She didn't know why, if she saw some beaten chick with messy hair and all frozen she would stare at her as well, but right now she just wanted to be mean to someone. Literally to anyone. 

" No, sorry, i got lost in my thoughts. " 

Mal only shook her head. She was grateful that Robin wasn't there when she came to Regina's place. Not that she hated him, but she felt weird about him. Somehow, she was angry with him, what a surprise. She was angry because he gave Regina what she couldn't and Regina gave him everything she couldn't give her. Maybe it just seemed like that to her, but it bothered her. Sometimes she wanted to stop talking to them, but they don't really talk they mostly fuck. And that's her decision, everytime they tried to invite her to stay over or anything, she would decline. She's angry about the past but she's not sure if she wants to be emotionally involved with Regina ever again, especially not with Regina and plus one. Because for loving her you need your whole soul and you need to use all of your fucking sanses because with her you feel everything on some other level, like you can't choose how you react, you can't control if you want to do something or not, you just feel yourself fully, and that's too much. 

\--------------------------------------------

Regina was lying on Robin's chest. She kiseed his collar bone, while he was gently stroking her back. She was really silent, and usually after love making they would talk about everything and nothing. He wasn't a type to question her, he believed that if she wanted to she would tell him. But her back was tanse and she seemed a bit distant the whole night. 

" Robin... I did something..." she said after a while. He continued playing with her hair. She was silent for few moments, like if she wanted him to ask her what, but he wanted only to listen to her because he knew what ever she did it couldn't be that bad. 

" Today... Mal came and... Listen, she was all beaten up and dirty and I just wanted to help her and... i don't know just to make her look better at least... she seemed broken, Robin..." she paused again and looked at him. He looked at her with some kind of sympathy in his eyes. He wasn't that close to Mal, but he wanted to be, not only because of the nature of their relationship, first of all he wanted to get to know someone who means that much to Regina. Getting to know Mal would mean getting to know Regina better. And seeing her so upset and hearing fear in her voice was breaking his heart. He stroked her cheek, but said nothing yet. 

" and... she wouldn't let me help her, like she never did. She told me to fuck her, you know, exactly like that. And I didn't want to, I mean not that I didn't want to, but not then, but she insisted and I took bath with her because she was so dirty and we made love there and I'm sorry I know you weren't there but she seemed so broken, Robin. " 

There weren't any tears in her eyes, but her voice was shaking, and her skin was so hot. For a moment Robin wasn't sure what to say or think. He was reasonable man, but part of him was afraid that Regina would leave him for Mal. But she made love to him tonight, and just the fact that she told him this meant that she loved him a lot. She wanted him to understand her. And he did. He could act angry or hurt and tell her how he fears that he'll be replaced only not to give her the idea that she could act like that all the time... but the true is that he wasn't angry or upset, he was just sad that Mal still had this effect on Regina. And even he was worried about Melitta, who knows what happend to her before she came to their place. 

" Regina, it's okay, I would have been happier if we had talked about Mal and you sleeping without me, but you couldn't predict that she would come like that tonight. And, if you sleep with her when I'm there I don't see what difference it makes if I'm not, maybe it doesn't sound logical, but the point is that I trust you and I don't mind you being with her. I mean I wouldn't like for it to become a habit, only because Mal and I aren't sleeping as well and then it would be as if you were with two people at the same time because intimacy between three of us wouldn't be on the same level. But I'm not angry. "

She hugged him tightly, she just wanted to stay there and hold him until morning, but she was supposed to say something. 

" thank you, i mean, I'm so glad and you're my boyfriend and nothing could change that, i just can't pretend as if she was just some stanger." 

" of course, you should made her stay here tonight, but knowing her myself and from your stories it would be impossible. "

Regina said nothing, only hugged him even tighter... she closed her eyes and stayed like that until she fell asleep, her last thought that night was if Mal was okay right now.


	4. little red mark

They haven't seen Mal in two weeks. They were pretty busy with their studies and it seemed as if Mal wasn't in mood to see them after her last visit to Regina. Personally, Regina thought how she wanted her bruises to heal because if Regina didn't see them she won't bring it up again.

So, after two weeks, they called Melitta to their apartment. Regina had somehow always hoped that Mal would talk with her about anything, anything at all, but she started kissing her as soon as they sat down. 

And it felt good. It felt so fucking good. She doesn't know how there was time when she wasn't kissing these lips. Before they started their " agreement" she hadn't kissed her in almost three years, and during that time it didn't feel that odd, it was just lonely sometimes. Even, later on, as she got in relationship with Robin, Mal would cross her mind from time to time, but that's a thing with time, as it was passing, and as she fell in love with Robin, she had stopped thinking about Melitta that much, but memory of her left some strange feeling in her stomach, and palms of her hands, that she couldn't quite understand.

But what she understood in this very moment is how much she loved touching Mals skins with her palms, she squeezed her cheeks roughly and deepend the kiss. From her squeeze Mal's saliva gathered in her mouth and their kiss got quite messy. To Robin, it seemed even pornographic. He couldn't keep his eyes of Regina's face, how her eyebrows frowned as if she was fully concentrated to girl next to her. He looked at Melitta, she was so fucking cute like this, with her smashed red cheeks and he could see a bit of saliva dripping from her mouth. 

He didn't notice it at first, how horny Mal got from this, but she was rubbing her tights together, and she clinched her nails on Regina's shoulder. He and Regina weren't wearing anything special, they were just in their casual house clothing, but Mal was wearing cute black top and short black skirt that got up from her moving her tights, and sight of her pale, exposed skin made him shiver. As she was siting her heels were pressed against her ass, and a little red mark was forming there. And he didn't know what was so erotic about it but he wasn't even aware when exactly he grabbed her face and turned her to him. But now he was kissing her, and her breathing was so heavy from her kiss with Regina, but he didn't want to give her moment to regain herself, Mal's intermittent breaths made him so hot, and how she was trying to catch up with him, but her kisses were clumsy and she couldn't quite get in comfortable position. So, he grabbed her ass and put her in his lap. She was shivering and it immediately made him go soft. 

All his roughness seemed to disappear in front this fragile girl in his arms. Something about the way she put her hands on his chest as soon as she was in his hands, like she was trying to keep some distance and yet to feel him, made him lift up her chin and stare at her blue eyes. He couldn't say anything to her, he didn't want to either, and yet never in his life he wanted for someone to feel safe next to him and understand his tenderness more than he wanted her to. Not even Regina, and it drived him mad, Melitta at this point was setting fire in his bones, it wasn't love, it wasn't lust. It was fire. He broke their eye contact, he didn't mean to, but Regina's arms on Mals chest caught his attention. Mal gasped, she got lost in Robin's stare, and she wasn't ready to feel anything else but his eyes on her.

" I want you naked." Regina said, she said it almost angry, but she wasn't angry, she wasn't frustrated. Deep down she wanted to be naked with Robin and her, in this shitty apartment all the time, she wanted to be able to look at Mal's slim figure naked on bed, whenever she wanted. But it wasn't the case with them, and that's why she couldn't take any moment when her hands weren't touching hers, when she couldn't see Robin's lips on Mal's neck.

Regina took of Melitta's bra with such elegance that if Robin wasn't so turned on right now, he would be almost angry at himself for always struggling when he's taking off Regina's bra. Regina's hands were back on Mal's chest, and sight of her skin bulging between Regina's slender fingers as she was squeezing her chest was so satisfying. Mal's nipples were literally cute. Robin still remembered the first time he saw her tits, the very first think he taught was how cute they were. Her nipples were small and pink, and it made such a beautiful contrast with her white skin. 

He took Regina's hand and squeezed for a second, and then he moved it away and put one of Mal's breats into his mouth. They were so soft, he felt as if her skin was melting in his mouth. After a while of this teasing he realized her boob with loud sound, and kissed a tip of her nipple. Surprisingly, it made her whole body shiver and he kissed her lips in sweet manner. He moved away to take off his pants and shirt, and he was watching as Mal was taking off Regina clothing. While she was moving the fabric away, she was tracing kissed all over newly exposed piece of Regina's skin. Regina was softly moaning, she was always easy to moan. Robin didn't like it before, when he was with other women in past, a lot of moans were such a turn off to him, but it wasn't like that with Regina, every one of her moans were sending electric waves directly to his cock, and he couldn't help it.

In the end Regina took off Mal skirt and panties, the three of then were completely naked on the bed, expect from Mal's heels, Robin heard when Regina between the kisses said Melitta that she wants her to keep them on.  
He loved these moments, when they took a moment just to sit naked on bed. Usually, they would get naked during some teasing, and just continuefrom there, but these moments to him were like nostalgic memory. He would look between them and how little fat on their stomachs was there and somehow Mal seemed so shy, and Regina was fucking them both with her eyes already.

And that's exactly what she did, she came to Mal and sat on her lap.

" Would you be so nice and put your fingers inside of me, baby?" she said in some humerus manner, but it made it hot at the same time.

Mal rolled her eyes and for a second broke her character and kissed Regina's lips sweetly, but then she trusted two fingers into Regina hardly and started pumping them. 

" Harder. " she said right away, and Mal add some strength to her trusts, from her movements her blonde hair fell all over her hair, and Robin always found incredibly hot how wild her hair was. Robin came behind her, and put gently one of his fingers into Mal. It was a bit of unfortable at first, but Mal looked at him from behind her shoulder and her pupils for so large. He touched her so rearly and every one of those little blessing meant so much to him. He was so speechless from how tight her pussy felt around his finger. He hated himself for thinking how his dick would feel inside of her, but he couldn't help it. He could hear Regina scream above Mal as she was coming, and as soon as Regina got off her, Mal moved from Robin. 

Regina looked at Mal, but said nothing and came to Robin. She literally put herself on his dick, and started to ride him wildly. He was so turned on that it didn't take him long to come. 

When he regained himself a bit, he noticed that Mal was already dressing. 

" Don't you want to come?" Regina told him not to ask her any of those questions, but he was mad at Mal for some reason. She wasn't staying with them, she wasn't cumming, for what reason was she doing this? He could feel Regina tense next to him.  
Mal looked at him, and got off from the bed. She wasn't answering him, neither she said anything, but he saw her lips twitching few times, as if she started to say anything, and then stopped just before words got out.  
She came next to the door and gave their naked bodies a glance. As she was opening the door, she looked at them, and harshly said  
" Yes" and then she almost ran away from their apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> so, tell me if you like it and if i should continue with this story  
> (｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡


End file.
